What the Nightmares Did
by Imaginary Cake
Summary: In which Totsuka and Mikoto get the best remedy for a sleepless night: Comfort. One-shot. Totsuka X Mikoto


Mikoto Suoh lay in his bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Nightmares. Always nightmares. Every god damn night. The King couldn't remember the last time he'd slept through the night. He had his hands behind his head, his legs crossed over each other, and a young girl asleep on his shoulder.

Soft, even breath hit his neck, comforting the 3rd King, though the girl didn't know she was doing so. She was curled into Mikoto, her soft white hair sprawled over said King's arm. The little girl had shifted around enough in her sleep so her red nightgown had risen up a considerable amount, showing enough of her milky white legs to make a pedophile swoon. Luckily, Mikoto Suoh was no pedophile, so he paid no mind to the normally covered skin of HOMRA's only female member.

Mikoto sighed, looking over at the little girl. _How'd she get caught up in all this?_ the King thought to himself, knowing full well how, but still unsure as of what the girl did to deserve being forgotten by her previous guardian.

His attention snapped to a slight shift of his bedroom door, only to see amber eyes reflecting the faint light from Mikoto's window. Mikoto glared at the disrupting person, who ignored the warning and widened the opening so the King could see the faintly upset looking face of Totsuka.

"King?" Totsuka's voice seemed out of place in the silence of the night. What was even more out of place was the saddened tone that the vassal's voice contained. The King grunted questioningly to his friend, quietly as to not wake up Anna. "Can I come in?"

Mikoto's eyes flickered to Anna's sleeping form, then back to Totsuka. He let out a long sigh and nodded. Totsuka smiled slightly and shuffled into the room, closing the door silently behind him. For a moment he just stood there, wearing only his pajama bottoms and a wife-beater, looking as if he wanted to say something but didn't want to wake the girl asleep on his King's shoulder.

Sensing this, Mikoto gently shifted the sleeping girl off of him, being careful to not wake her. The girl stirred, but did not open her eyes. The King sighed and beckoned for Totsuka to follow him into the small living room attached to his bedroom.

The room didn't contain much, only a coffee table, a couch, and a small television that was rarely used. Mikoto sat down on the couch, itching for a cigarette but knowing Kusanagi would kill him if he smoked anywhere but outside or the bar.

Totsuka sat down next to him, the troubled look on his face bugging Mikoto. _God damn it, _Mikoto thought. _Smile, bastard, you're making me worried._

"What is it?" Mikoto got straight to the point, making Totsuka flinch slightly. Silence fell for another moment. The King sighed. "Let me guess, nightmares?"

Totsuka chuckled humorlessly, staring at some fixed point on the ground. He nodded slowly.

"Well?" the King pressed. "Are you going to explain or are you just going to sit there?"

Totsuka didn't respond. The smile slowly fell from his face, replaced with that haunting troubled look.

"Totsuka?"

"You..." Totsuka began, trailing off as he tried to find the words to describe the horror. "You...died."

Mikoto stared at the brunette, confused. _Out of everything he could be having nightmares about, he has one of me dying? _The King waits patiently for him to continue.

"Anna was... She was being threatened by, well, by someone..." Totsuka bit his lip slightly. "And you burned him, but... You burned as well."

The vassal ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to hold himself together.

"It was just as you said,"Totsuka looked over at his King. "_No blood, no bone, no ash..."_

Mikoto observed the younger man's eyes, which had a glassy quality to them that he hadn't seen for a while. _I swear to God, Totsuka, if you cry..._

"I don't know who was screaming louder, me or Anna," Totsuka refused to pull his gaze away from the fiery haired man before him.

For a moment silence fell over the two of them, a heavy silence that pressed on Mikoto's shoulders. Totsuka's gaze remained on his King, waiting for any sort of reaction.

With a grunt of a conflicted "C'mere", Mikoto stretched an arm over his vassal's shoulders, pulling the thinner man into his chest. Totsuka froze, unsure as of how to react to the King's uncommon expression of emotion.

"K-King?"

"Hm?"

Totsuka relaxed into the embrace of his King. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me, idiot," Mikoto said in his same emotionless tone.

The vassal rested his head on Mikoto's shoulder, smiling slightly. Oblivious to the fact that his friend had the power to kill him with one wrong move, the brunette wrapped one of his arms around the King's torso, leaning into him and breathing in his scent. Smoke. His King smelled of smoke.

"I swear to God, if you fall asleep on me-"

"It's okay, I won't," Totsuka said softly.

Silence fell again this time, but a lighter, more comfortable one.

"Are you okay now?" Mikoto asked as he eyed the man leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," Totsuka took this as a nice way of saying _"Get the hell off of me,"_ and began to sit up.

Mikoto continued to eye the man before him, concerned by the sad excuse of a smile on his friend's lips. He sighed, smacking the smaller man upside the head.

"Don't lie." was all the King muttered to his vassal.

For a moment they remained in the silence, Totsuka no longer leaning on his King. The smaller of the men wrung his hands together, trying to find something else to say. Mikoto mumbled something, seemingly to himself. Totsuka looked at him questioningly.

"What was that, King?" he asked, not fully expecting a response. But he got one.

"I said," Totsuka could've sworn he saw the redhead blush a bit. "Don't sweat it, it'll all work out."

For a moment Totsuka couldn't find the words to respond. _Am I blushing? Dear God, I think I'm blushing!_ Totsuka thought to himself.

The King was obviously avoiding his gaze, trying to keep his nonchalant demeanor he always had. But Totsuka made that difficult when he once again wrapped his thin arms around his King. He buried his face in the King's T-shirt, refusing to let the King see the tear that ran down his cheek. Mikoto simply wrapped his own arms around the shaking figure of his friend, resting his cheek upon Totsuka's head.

Totsuka's shaking eventually stopped, and Mikoto sighed as he realized the man had fallen asleep on his shoulder, regardless of what he'd said earlier. With an annoyed sigh, Mikoto tucked one arm under the smaller man's knees, his other arm wrapping under Totsuka's arm so he could lift him up. Totsuka curled into the warmth of his King, lightly grabbing onto his shirt as Mikoto reluctantly carried him into his bedroom.

Anna was still asleep in his bed, but luckily there was still a sufficient amount of room on the king sized bed. Mikoto laid the sleeping man down in his bed before laying down himself in the middle of the child and Totsuka. He pulled both of them a little closer to him, so they would both stay warm from the heat radiating off of the King.

The next morning Kusanagi peered into the Kings room, looking for Anna. He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

Mikoto was asleep on his back, his head lulled to the side towards Totsuka, who had one arm draped over his King's stomach and his head on Mikoto's shoulder. Ana was curled up against Mikoto, her head on her shoulder and her body in a loose curled ball. But none of this was anything particularly surprising.

No, it was the peaceful look that graced the normally stressed King's face. Though Mikoto would later deny it, Kusanagi could've sworn the leader of HOMRA's lips were almost touching the top of Totsuka's head, as if Mikoto had given him a tired kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

It only became harder to deny when the following day Kusanagi caught Totsuka and Mikoto making out in Mikoto's living room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first post to FanFic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism is much appreciated (hint hint)**


End file.
